


Enter Eureka

by HaseUnseen



Category: Eureka (TV), The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9620156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaseUnseen/pseuds/HaseUnseen
Summary: ***THIS IS JUST A PREVIEW, A SNEAK PEEK***





	

**Author's Note:**

> New story new characters and this is just a sort of scene set

Chapter One: Enter Eureka

It was just an ordinary day in a small town, which in the case of this particular town, can mean a lot of different things like a catastrophic experiment failure threatening to wipe out the town and everything else with it or simply the plumbing going haywire…which also threatens to blow everything up. It had been a year and a half since I had been transferred to the town of Eureka, just a week after my previous employment had disbanded, seeing as our use was finished and business had more or less dried up.  
Shortly thereafter, I was approached by a man somewhere in his late thirties or early forties, with a career opportunity I simply could not refuse. Once things were finalized, it was arranged that I would be moved, along with all my equipment, to Eureka where I would be working and researching from then on. So, everything in that old firehouse that I called mine was packed and shipped away. I took my newly betrothed and we were off, driving to some town in the Oregon woods. We were settled into a house built to our needs and ah. . .future needs, and I began work as a physicist at the advanced research facility, Global Dynamics or GD for short.  
I loved the town since my first day and I was happy for a time but soon I remembered a old passion of mine, teaching. Prior to my previous line of work on the field of paranormal extermination, I had been a college professor, and on more than one occasion, I found myself wishing I could take up teaching again. Luckily for me, the director of GD and the mayor of the town gave me the opportunity to teach at the local school as one of the science teachers so long as I still worked on any and all projects I was assigned to at GD. Of course I accepted on the spot.  
My students were a little wary of me for those first few weeks, but once we all got acquainted with each other, their enthusiasm for learning shone through. Often I couldn’t get through a class without someone having a well-phrased question to ask! The children of Eureka were of a different breed, and they reminded me of myself when I was their age.

Eureka was a heaven to me. I had my wife Janine, and I taught the future of science every week in addition to helping science to progress with the help of my own lab and team at GD. Life was good; I could be myself and I didn’t believe it could get any better! Then one day, I got home and Janine was waiting for me on the couch, looking agitated about something. Now, I wasn’t very good at reading emotions or people for that matter so I sat down next to her. She took a deep breath and turned to look at me with a sad look. “Egon…’ she began slowly. But she was unable to keep up the facade, and her face broke into a genuinely wide grin as she threw her arms around me.  
“Janine?” I inquired, confused. “What’s going on?”  
“Good thing we have that spare room,” Janine said in my ear.  
Slowly my confusion and worry dissipated and I pulled her away and held her by the shoulders. Understanding washed over me. “You-you mean we’re…”  
I trailed off as every thought in my mind started going a mile a minute! She was expecting. We were going to have a baby! I could have fainted right then and there. But instead, I jumped from the couch.  
“We’re going to have a baby!?” I asked, adrenaline rushing through me. “WE’RE GOING TO HAVE A BABY!” I shouted happily.  
Shouting wasn’t something I did often, so Janine jumped at my sudden outburst, and then laughed and held me by the arms. “That’s right, Egon! We’re going to be a family!” She then hugged me but I was still somewhere between shock and my adrenaline rush to respond properly. So all I could really say were varying muttered repetitions of “We’re going to have a baby”.

That was the second biggest joy Eureka gave me. Nine months later, Janine gave birth to the start of our family with a healthy and handsome baby boy, who we named after my great great grandfather Eli. He took after me in the ways of looks, and even at an early age he had a healthy head of blonde curly hair. But was more like his mother in personality; quick minded, always ready to fight and refusing to stand down to anyone. Janine and I couldn’t be prouder parents.


End file.
